Voldemort's Mate (2014-2014)
by Youfic
Summary: After hearing a conversation between Dumbledore & Severus, Harry finds himself in the claws of the Dark Lord. Together they will find closeness with each other and unite to bring down Dumbledore's Army. 100,000 views !
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery S1:1

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Chapter One, (Disclaimer: I only own the plot)**

* * *

May 2, 1997

As Harry Finds himself at Hogwarts heading towards Dumbledore's office. He walks to Dumbledore's office were he finds Dumbledore in a deep conversation between him and Severus. As he walks in he hide's himself with his cloak listening. "Are you sure" He heard Severus say, "Yes I'm sure it's the only way Severus" Dumbledore says, "You think killing the boy is the best" Severus said and Harry felt his temper rise listening he couldn't be it the man he trusted the most was planning to kill him.

"What about the dark lord sir" Severus said, "What about him" Dumbledore asked, "Killing the boy will only make him stronger you can stand the chance" Severus said, "I suppose only Harry has the strength to bring him down" He said, "So you're saying you have harry kill Voldemort then you kill him" Severus said, "He has many dangerous powers we have no choice" He said departing out of the room leaving Severus.

Harry found himself angry he was only being used. He walked closer to Severus and removing his cloak. "Potter what are you doing here" Severus shouted at him, "Hearing you and Dumbledore plan my death" He said, "Harry you don't understand" Severus tried to say before two arms was wrapped around his throat, "Take me to him" Harry said letting go of his throat, "Take you to who" Severus said trying to find a breath, "Voldemort" He said with determination

"Potter are you a fool" Severus said standing up and getting in his face, "No I think I need to check in with a old friend" He said, "Our you sure" Severus asked with a crack in his voice, "Take me to him NOW!" Harry shouted making Severus flinch, "As you wish, but you will regret this decision" Severus said taking Harry's hand, "No Dumbledore is going to regret everything" Harry said as they departed to Riddle Mannor.

At the mannor Lord Voldemort was having at conversation with Luicius, "What Have you heard" Voldemort asked a shaking Luicius. He was taking to long and Voldemort pointed his wand at him "Talk or die" Voldemort said anger and becoming inpatient, "Dumbledore and Severus has made plans to kill the Potter boy" He said and Voldemort lowered his hand putting it in his dark cloak, "Is this true Luicius" He asked only getting a nod.

"Very well then you may go" He said and Luicius jumped out of his chair running out the room when Severus arrived, "Ahh Severus the man I need to speak to" He said walking up to him, "My lord there is somebody who wishes to talk to you" Severus said bowing to him, "Who may this person be" He asked and Severus took a step aside revealing Harry Potter, "Well, Well, Well, what a pleasant surprise" He asked waking up to Harry, "Severus you may leave" Voldemort said taking one more look a Harry before leaving.

"Well what a pleasant surprise Harry, The Boy Who lived" Voldemort said leading them to his throne room, "We need to talk" Harry said standing in front of the throne, "What is it before I kill you easily" Voldemort said smiling lifting up his wand, "I want to kill Dumbledore" Harry said shocking Voldemort who came up to stand right in front of them, "Tell me how this thought came to you" Voldemort whispered grabbing him forcibly by the arm and pulling him along a dark hall.

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was furious that Harry never showed up and discovered missing, "Where can the boy be" He yelled slamming his hands on his desk as Severus showed up. "Severus Where is Potter I know you know where he is" He yelled looking at Severus with anger in his eyes, "He's with Voldemort" He whispered.

* * *

**Review, And a new chapter will be up soon. **

**Next Chapter-Dumbledore's Plan, and Harry's talk with Voldemort**


	2. Chapter 2: The Capture S1:2

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Chapter 2, (Disclaimer: I only own plot) (Rated M starts at the bottom)**

* * *

"So Severus tell me how Harry got into Voldemort's hands" Dumbledore said as Severus was just standing in front of him with no emotion, "He asked me to take him moments after you left" Severus said. Only seconds later he was on the ground in pain traveling up and down his body, "I should kill you for letting that boy out of my reach" Dumbledore said as he took the cruico curse of Severus, "You are a stupid excuse for a man and a wizard" Dumbledore said with disgust in his voice.

"Severus does Harry know about the conversation we had" Dumbledore asked quietly making his way back over to desk, "Yes Potter knows" Severus said looking at Dumbledore still feeling ever ounce of the pain throughout his body, "How does he know Severus" Dumbledore a with suspicion, 'He overheard us talking he was hiding himself with the invisibility cloak" Severus said, "What does he plan to do with Voldemort" Dumbledore said twisting his fingers, "He said he has plan for revenge" Severus said and Dumbledore gestured for him to come forward.

"You need to get that idiot back here" Dumbledore said not caring if Harry was hurt, "But sir how am I'm going to bring him back" Severus said curiously, "I want you to get him back on our side" Dumbledore said an idea's running throw his mind, "How do with I do that I mean Potter is a very intelligent child" Severus said remembering all the times that the boy outdone him, "Good point there's only one way to get him back here" Dumbledore said, "How" Severus asked, "We have to curse him" Dumbledore said

Meanwhile Voldemort and Harry was fishing up their conversation about Him and Severus, "So Potter you came to me to help you murder Albus" Voldemort asked, "Yes I want him killed before he kills me" Harry said seeing the moment that Dumbledore was out of his way, "What would you give me in exchange" Voldemort asked Harry licking his lips, "What do you want Harry asked with Curiosity but turning into shock when Voldemort came and kissed him on his lips.

It took a moment for everything to process when he kissed Voldemort back, The kiss was full with passion, lust and need, Harry Felt himself lowered on the bed and Voldemort's hand traveling up his shirt, When he finally realised what happend he pushed Voldemort of him and ran towards the bedroom door, "What is you're problem Potter scared" Voldemort teased coming up to Harry who was breathing very quickly. He knew he was aroused and he could tell Voldemort was also.

Voldemort came up from behind encircling the small boy in his arms resting his head on Harry's shoulder to whisper in his ear, "I know you want this baby" Voldemort whisper blowing on Harry's ear making the boy shiver, "Tell me you don't want this" Voldemort said pulling Harry back from the door putting one hand on Harry's bulge, "I know you want me to stretch you open and just plunge myself in you don't you" He asked and laughwhen drool came out of Voldemort's opened mouth.

Voldemort moved his hands inside of Harry's boxers making his gasp, "You rock hard now let me give you an awesome organsm" Voldemort said pulling down Harry's pants so they were below he's knees and gave Harry's butt a smack making the boy yelp in pain and pleasure, "Fuccck" Harry groaned leaning back against Voldemort's chest, "That's right scream for me slut" Voldemort said smacking Harry's butt one more time and you could see his hand prints.

_This is going to be a long night and you're going to enjoy it_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed y'all made me very impress. If you review I will PM you and showing my appreciation and I may even tell you what's coming up in the story. So let's help the story get 12 or more reviews before Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 4: Love & Plan S1:3

**Voldemort's Mate (Special)**

**Chapter 3, (Disclaimer only own Plot)**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning in a tight hold. I turned around and saw him smiling at me before he pulled me closer to him. "Morning my love" He whispered in my ear. I tried to pull away only to get pulled back. "Where do you think you're going" He said rubbing his hands up and down my body. "What do you want with me" I said and he stood up pulling me with him. "I want you to be my sex toy my love" He said, "I'm not you're sex toy I came to you for one reason and one reason only" I said and he only smirked walking away from me.

"You owe me potter now let's go have breakfast" He said walking out and I hesitated before walking with him. "What do you mean I don't owe you anything" I said but he only kept walking making his way to an enormous kitchen. "Aren't you going to say something" I asked sitting down next to him. He still didn't say something but I felt a hand traveling up my thigh up to my waist band. "Shh and enjoy yourself" He said as we got our breakfast

Once we finished our breakfast Voldemort led us back to his office sitting me down on top of his desk before kissing my neck while his hands traveled up my back. I could only moan as he laid my flat on the desk before hovering over me. We started rubbing against each other as we kissed fiercely battling for the win. We started rubbing faster as we got closer to our orgasm. "Fuck that feels so good" I moaned and he pushed down on me and we moaned together reaching our climax. We both came hard in our under cloths making us both sticky.

"How about we take a shower and get cleaned up" He whispered seductively pulling my arm towards the bathroom. With one flick of his wand we were both stripped of our cloths and into the bath. He pulled me towards him rubbing himself against as I felt his growing erection against my own. He turned me over placing his erection against my cheeks. "Do you want me to fuck you Harry" He whispered in my ear blowing into it slowing making me shiver against him.

"Yes" Was the only thing I moaned before he pushed into me with all force. He covered my mouth with his hand muffling my screams in pain and pleasure. "Shh my love let me pleasure you" He said before he pulled out and pushed back in. "Shit Harry your whole is so tight around me" He said starting up a heavy rhyme as I heard the slap of our skin. "Harder Tom Harder" I hissed out and he fucked me harder at the name. "Like that my love" He said as he grabbed me from under the water stroking me fast. "Yeah like that" I said.

"Shit Harry I'm about to cum inside you" Voldemort moaned as I felt his hot liquid in me as I came in the water. He pulled out but was still holding me in his arms. "Maybe I can fuck you next time" I said joking. "You do and I'll kill you" He said laughing at my reaction. "I'm joking love" He said giving me a peck on the lips. "I hope cause I want live to see Dumbledore die" I said. "Trust me Harry me and you are going to kill him together" He said and I leaned into his strong arms finally feeling like I was finally were I was meant to be. With Voldemort.

"Come on Harry let's get clean and Head to bed for a quick nap" Said pulling our naked bodies out the water. After twenty minutes we were cleaned up and in bed. Voldemort pulled up the blankets so that it was up to our heads. "Night My love" I said against my ears. "Good night my love" I said repeating his words and falling asleep.

* * *

**Voldemort's Mate (Special)**

**Chapter 4, (Disclaimer: I only own plot)**

* * *

Severus was finishing up teaching a class when professor McGonagall came in. "Severus Dumbledore would like to speak to you" she stated before walking out. "Bloody Hell" he mumbled under his voice as he made his way to Dumbledore's office. When he finally made it he saw him sitting in his desk with five different potions on his desk. "Sit Severus I've been awaiting your arrival" Dumbledore said gesturing for him to sit. "What are these" He asked pointing towards the potions.

"These are different kinds of positions for Potter to take" Dumbledore said. "What are they for exactly sir" He asked. "Since you're Voldemort's spy you are going to trick Potter into taking them" He explained and gave Severus two types of potions. "Once you get to him mixed up these potions, they will make him lose memory of the past Three days" He explained to him. "So it will make Potter forget the conversation we had" Severus asked and Dumbledore nodded before leaving a confused Severus.

Meanwhile Harry and Voldemort were smuggling together in bed. "So my love how do you like it here so far" Voldemort asked caressing Harry's cheek. "I like it looks better than I thought it would" Harry said and Voldemort gave him a slight nudge. "What just because I'm the Dark Lord I should have a nasty disgusted lair" He asked and Harry nodded. "Yeah but I like it just like I like you" Harry said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad cause you're going to be here for the rest of your like" Voldemort said possessive. "So you don't want me leave either it sounds like you like me" Harry said teasing him getting up from the bed. "Potter I don't like you remember you're my sex lover that's it" Voldemort said. "So you're only using me for your pleasure" Harry said raising his voice. "No nothing like that" Voldemort tried to explain but Harry walked out of the room slamming the door

"Severus what are you doing here" Harry asked the dark-haired man standing in front of him. "Potter I need to talk to you in private" Severus asked pulling at Harry's arm. "Let him go Snape" A angry voice said behind him. Harry was able to pull out of his grasp running back towards Voldemort. "Did Dumbledore send you here" Voldemort asked pulling Harry behind him. "Yes My Lord" Severus asked bowing to him. Voldemort pointed his wand at him probably ready to curse him.

"What are his plans for Potter Severus" He asked stepping closer to him. "He planned on making Harry forget his memory. Severus said betraying Dumbledore's trust. "Were you giving this task" Voldemort asked coming face to face with him. "Yes My Lord" He answered quietly crumbling to the floor in pain. "Crucio" Voldemort muttered. Severus was then on the ground rolling and crying in unbearable pain. "You're going to learn a lesson for trying to defy me Severus" Voldemort said removing the curse.

"Now Severus you're going to go back to Albus and tell him that his silly little plan didn't work and the next time you try something like this you'll be seeing the light" Voldemort said departing Severus back to Dumbledore. He stumbled into his office were he was waiting patiently. "So now Severus where is Harry" Dumbledore asked tapping his hand on the desk. "He caught me sir" Severus exclaimed. "You failed me you idiotic fool" Dumbledore said cursing Severus sending him to the ground for the second time in pain.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed Chapters 3 and 4 "HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY"!**

**Chapter 5 will be up soon so review, favorite, and follow**

**PM me if you have any questions I will happily answer them**


	4. Chapter 5: Friend or Foe S1:5

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Chapter 5, (Disclaimer: I only own plot)**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with big hands rubbing against his back. "Harry wake up" Voldemort said shaking a tired Harry awake. "What is it" Harry asked getting up from the bed. "You need to come with me to a meeting". Voldemort said giving Harry a sweet kiss on the cheek. "What's the meeting about" Harry asked heading towards the bathroom. "It's about Dumbledore" He said walking out of the room.

Harry made his way towards the kitchen sitting next to Voldemort. "Who's coming" Harry asked pouring him a glass of milk. "Just some death eaters and The Malfoy's" Voldemort answered making Harry flinch before he stood up to leave when Voldemort grabbed his hand pulling him down for a sweet passionate kiss before letting go of him. "I want you to be on your best behavior". He said darkly and Harry scoffed. "We'll see about that" Harry said walking out the room ready for another round of Malfoy's insults.

Moments later the meeting started with Harry and Draco looking at each other with dead eyes. "I wish you were dead Malfoy" Harry uttered under his breath so only Draco could hear. "I know you do" Draco said under his breath. "You be dead soon Potter" Draco said giving a smirk towards Harry. "What do you mean" Harry said now looking at Draco with fiery in his eyes. "He's using you Potter you're just a piece of garbage" Draco said smirking turning around to face Voldemort.

After the meeting ended Draco and Harry were left alone while Draco's parents and Voldemort talked privately. "So Malfoy I see you're still treating people like pigs" Harry said referring to Draco pushing down an elderly after stepping over his foot. "She better be glad I didn't have my Father kill her" Draco said folding his arms over his chest. "You're such a petty little girl Malfoy You always bringing out the bad in you" Harry said disgusted at him.

"I'm a Malfoy I'm suppose to be bad" Draco said sounding proud of himself. "You will never change that's why nobody likes you Malfoy" Harry screamed towards him. "I don't give a bloody hell if you're stupid Gryffindor friends don't like me especially that mudblood" Draco said looking at Harry. "Don't call Hermonie that" Harry said pointing his wand at Draco. "Why Is it just because you're mother was filthy mudblood too" Draco said holding his stomach in laughter.

"Stupefy" Harry said and Draco was sent hurling towards the couch in an unconscious state. Everybody came running in the room. Voldemort grabbed Harry by his throat and pulling him towards their room and Voldemort threw him to the ground. "What is your problem Potter" Voldemort shouted at him. "You know I don't like him" He shouted back at him. "Potter when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it" Voldemort said before walking back towards the door.

"You will never tell me what to do you will never own me" Harry said under his breath hoping that Voldemort didn't hear him but was he wrong. Voldemort came back towards him grabbing him and pulling him towards his body. He leaned down kissing one of Harry's ear before whispering into it. "I already own you don't I babe" Voldemort said and he rubbed himself against Harry both moaning in need. Voldemort pulled back before kissing Harry one more time. "Later" He said.

* * *

**That's Chapter 5, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Read, Review and Favorite. Any questions let me know.**

**Next Chapter-"Old Memories"**


	5. Chapter 6: Old Memories S1:6

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Chapter 6, (Disclaimer: I only own plot)**

* * *

Severus walked into Dumbledore's office to give him some news only to find him no where to be found. He walked over to his desk and found little sticky notes on the desk. He picked one up and saw the words_ Kill Severus. _He stumbled a little at the words dropping the sticky note on the ground. He couldn't believe what was written on that. Dumbledore was going to murder him. He taught for a second and realized he was just being used to get Harry back.

He felt like his whole life was a joke. He never got Lily to fall for him, he was bullied by James, And Dumbledore was planning to kill him. He decided to look at his old memories of himself growing up. He walked over to the pensive in Dumbledore's office. He plucked a hair out dropping it in before he stuck his head in to see the first memory. The first memory to show up was his early childhood Days before he found out he was a wizard.

_January 7, 1968 (Age 8)_

_Severus was by himself on the playground watching the other kids play football. He was under the tree playing with a stick when sand flew in his face. He looked up and saw the football team staring down at him. "Yo freak get up and play" The older one said walking up to him. "I don't feel good" Severus said softly before he was pulled up by force.."This is not going to feel good" The boy said before he punched Severus in the face. The whole team laughed before walking away._

_July 13, 1969_

_The next memory Severus saw was his meeting Lily Evans. Severus again was by himself when he heard a girl's voice. "Freak you're a freak Lily" the girl said and Severus stood up and walked over to the girl. The red-haired girl stopped and looked at him when the brunette girl ran way. Severus picked up a tulip making it fly over to her. She caught in her hand and looked up at him and smiled. Severus walked over to her and held out his hand. "I'm Severus" He said and Lily grabbed his hand. "I'm Lily" She said smiling_

_November 16, 1975_

_The third memory he noticed was him being bullied once again by James and his group. Once again Severus was by himself when he heard his name being called. He looked up and walked Saw James and half the school behind him. He picked up his wand only for it to be flicked out of his hands. "Hey Snape let's have a little fun" James said and before he knew it he was being tossed in the air with everyone laughing at him. Severus felt hurt and anger in him which he took out on his only best friend Lily calling her a mudblood and with her ending the friendship_

_October 31st, 1981_

_The last memory He saw was finding James and Lily after being murdered. He walked up to the house and noticed a huge whole at the top. He made his way towards the house and noticed the door was unlocked and made his way in. He walked up the stairs slowly and noticed James' dead body him laying dead on his back. He then noticed the body he wished was still moving. He walked towards the nursery and noticed her body laying their motionless. The memory was cut short when he pulled out by forced out and looking at an angry Dumbledore._

"Hello Severus it looks like you found out my plan for you" He said before pointing his wand dead into Severus' chest. "Avada Kedrava" Dumbledore muttered

* * *

**I hoped Everyone enjoyed Chapter 6.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Next Chapter-"The End part1"**


	6. Chapter 7: The End part 1 S1:7

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Chapter 7, (Disclaimer: I only own plot)**

* * *

"Come on Harry love wake up" Voldemort said while trying to get Harry up. "Why are you always wake me up old man" Harry groaned turning over. "Potter I'm not old people actually say I look pretty handsome" He said getting out the bed and walking over to Harry's side. "Who says that" Harry said looking up at him with disbelief. "I did not let's have some fun" He said pulling down his overalls. "What you want me to suck you" Harry said blushing at his words. "Exactly" He said pushing his erection into Harry's mouth

Harry moaned around him feeling his own arousal and started rubbing himself while he continued to suck of Voldemort. Feeling his orgasm getting closer Voldemort grabbed Harry's head tightly in his hands pushing himself deeper into his mouth feeling his warm wet mouth around him. Harry gagged looking up at him angrily. "Face it Harry you know you like it". He moaned as he closed his eyes tightly while letting himself go. He pushed himself deeper into his mouth letting all his cum make its way down Harry's throat.

Voldemort pulled out about to walk away when a hand grabbed his wrist pulling him back. "What's the matter Potter" Voldemort said with dark eyes. Harry didn't respond but only trailed Voldemort's hands towards his own erection rubbing his hand across it. 'I did my part now you do yours. Harry gasped as Voldemort pounced on top of him grabbing his arousal in his hand. "What you want me to do to you Harry" Voldemort asked with lust covered in his voice. "I want you to make me cum" He needing to feel a release.

Voldemort licked his hand before grabbing his arousal and started stroking him in a fast pace. Harry's moans could be heard throughout the manor as most of the death eaters listened in disgust. "That's right Harry moan let them hear what I'm doing to you" Voldemort said as he stroked Harry faster and Harry let out a small scream. "That's right imagine me fucking the day light out of you" Voldemort said as he gave Harry a few more strokes and Harry's hot liquid came all over Voldemort's hand. Voldemort slowly licked of his hands looking at him teasing him.

"I hoped you had fun but now you need to get cleaned up" Voldemort said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards the bathroom. "Can't I get cleaned up alone" Harry asked starting up the water. "Yeah but I want to take a bath with you" Voldemort asked walking over to Harry and wrapping his arms around him. "Yeah and Why is that" Harry said pulling away from Voldemort's gasp and started to strip his cloths of. "I want to fuck you in the water again". He said huskily stripping his own clothes of and following Harry into the bath.

Harry &amp; Voldemort got done with their bath enjoying cleaning each other of and Voldemort pounding in his now abused arse. They both got dressed making their way down to the meeting room. They both got looks from his army as they made their way down. "My lord I hoped you enjoyed you're time with Harry this morning" A death eater said and Harry blushed at the memory. "I sure did" Voldemort said making his way into the room were the Malfoy family were waiting. "What the bloody hell are they doing here. Harry asked as he tried to pull out of his grip. "You're going to apologize to them" Voldemort said

"No I'm not and you can't make me they can go to Hell for all I care" Harry said looking at them with hated eyes. "I would we go there when your parents are already there for having a faggot for a son" Draco said. Harry was able to jump out of Voldemort's grip making his way to Draco and body slamming him to the ground. Harry punched him in the face while choking him at the same time. In a spit second they were pulled apart and pulled towards different sides of the room. "I will kill all you Malfoy's and I'm going to enjoy doing it" Harry screamed out making his way out of the room. "My lord I'm very sorry for what Draco said" Lucius said.

"I will deal with him later now what did you come here to tell me" He asked while making his way towards them pointing his wand at a crying and bloody Draco. "Someone was killed at Hogwarts" Luicius said shaking at his words. "Really who was it then" Voldemort said as he started to make his way out of the room.

_"Severus Snape" Luicius said_

* * *

**_I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 7._**

**_Read, Review, and Favorite_**

**_Next Chapter-"The End part 2"_**


	7. Chapter 8: The End part 2 S1:8

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Chapter 8, (Disclaimer: I only own plot) (Review &amp; Follow)**

* * *

"Severus Snape" Luicius said and Voldemort stopped and turned around to face them. "What Happened Luicius" He asked curious on how Snape died. "I don't know sir It's just going around the school that he was murdered by the killing curse" Luicius answered holding Narissa hand in encouragement. "I want you to find out more about this and report it back to me. Do you understand" He asked and they nodded before he dismissed them away to find Harry.

He found Harry in the master bedroom looking out the window tapping his foot. He walked over to Harry wrapping his arm around him and kissing his neck. Harry turned around and kissed him. The kiss was slow and passionate full of love and lust. Harry panting gave Voldemort the opportunity and slipped his tongue into his mouth exploring every inch. They tongues slid across each other battling at war. Voldemort pulled his closer rubbing their now erections against each other.

He pulled himself and Harry towards the bed pushing him on his back. He pounced on top of him leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Spread you're legs" He commanded and did as told. Once his legs were apart He slid in between then pulling down Harry's robes. He then also proceeded to pull down his own throwing them somewhere across the room. He took Harry's hard-on his hands giving it a tight squeeze. "Beg for it Harry. Come on Baby" Voldemort said lust in his voice.

"Please.. Please... Punish me" Harry moaned clutching the bed sheets in his hands. Voldemort then proceeded to give Harry's tip a few licks before putting the length in his mouth. "Ugh Shit, Fuck" Harry moaned once he felt his warmness surrounding him. He watched as his length went in and out of his mouth. He felt Voldemort moan around him and he knew he wouldn't last longer. "I'm.. Close" Harry hissed out before he released his hot cum down Voldemort's throat.

Voldemort then took Harry' length out of his mouth licking up the excess cum on his mouth. He then flipped Harry roughly on his stomach taking his whole length in his hand before he shoved himself into Harry with no warming. Harry screamed out in pain before his mouth was covered by a large hand. "Shh my love it always becomes pleasure" He said before he took his hand of Harry's mouth as he continued to push himself deeper into Harry hitting his prostate every time. Harry took his hand and slapped Voldemort's ass with every thrust.

"Fuck Harry more" Voldemort hissed loving the feeling of being spanked. Harry slapped his but harder leaving behind his hand print. Voldemort slammed into Harry one more time before releasing everything he had into Harry. Harry soon followed coming all over the bed sheets. Voldemort pulled out of Harry laying next to him pulling Harry into his arms wrapping them tightly around him before whispering in his ear. "I Love You Harry Potter". Voldemort announced.

Harry pulled out of his embraced and turned around to face him. "You love me" Harry said shocked at his words. "Yes I meant every word" Voldemort said with a smile across his face. Harry busted out in tears before giving Voldemort a peck on the lips. "I been waiting for those words forever, I love you too" Harry said and it was Voldemort's turn to shed tears. He pulled Harry into his arms before pulling the blankets up against their naked bodies. "Sleep my love" Voldemort said and soon after the both very into a blissful sleep full of happiness.

The next morning Harry woke up to a hand stroking his hair. He turned around and saw Voldemort smiling down at him. "Morning love" Voldemort said giving Harry a kiss on his forehead. "Morning my love bird" Harry said and Voldemort started pouting. "Bird really" Voldemort asked laughing. "Yeah bird so what did you and those demon Malfoy's talk about yesterday" Harry asked and Voldemort hesitated before he started. "Severus was kil..." He didn't finish when the bedroom door was opened revealing the last person he expected to see

_Severus Snape_

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 9: Severus' News S2:1

**Voldemort's Mate **

**Season Premiere (Disclaimer: Only own Plot)**

**Chapter 9: "Severus News"** _Changed from Severus' Story_

* * *

We heard the door slam open to reveal the last person Voldemort expected. "Severus is your problem" Voldemort asked covering up his and Harry's naked bodies. "I'm sorry my lord I just need to alarm you of something" Severus said as he continued to stand in the door. "What is it then" Voldemort asked moving Harry onto his lap. "Dumbledore is on the move as we speak" Severus said in a panic tone. Voldemort only looked at Severus stone hard.

"What do you mean Severus" Voldemort asked as he reached for his wand. "Him and the order are on they way for Potter" Severus said before leaving the room to alarm everyone. Voldemort got out of bed but not before Harry slapped his butt. Voldemort looked at him with a dead serious face. Voldemort grabbed Harry forcibly by his hand pulling him towards the bathrooms. Once they're both he and Harry put on a robe to cover up their bodies. Voldemort then grabbed Harry's hand pulling them out the master bedroom.

Voldemort took Harry to a forbidden secret room that only he knew about. He pulled Harry into the room closing the door behind him. Once it was closed he turn to look at Harry. "I need you to stay in here for a while love" Voldemort said walking over to him. "Don't you want me to help" Harry asked casually. Voldemort shook his head in response. "No I don't want you to leave this room do you understand" He asked one he made it in front of Harry. Harry reached his arm around Voldemort's waist pulling him closer to his chest.

Voldemort pushed Harry arms away before flicking his wand once before food, a bed and entertainment was in the room in one pile. "Do not leave this room!" Voldemort lashed out suddenly before giving Harry one more look before he left the room making sure it was locked So he wouldn't get out. Once it was done he walked down stares to find over two hundred death eaters including Severus and Lucius. He walked over to them slowly looking at the death eaters.

"Good Work Severus" Voldemort asked before moving the death eaters outside. Once there he noticed Dumbledore's army approaching. He turned and look at the death eaters ready to fight. "You will kill everyone out there except Dumbledore bring him to me" Voldemort stated as he once again flicked his wand so he was now in his dark clothing. Both of the armies made their way to each other and stopped in the middle. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore took steps out so that they were in front of each other. "Well Hello Tom" Dumbledore said darkly

"Dumbledore I see you brought a small army with you today" Voldemort said smirking at how small his army was compared to his. "Why don't you give Harry to me and all of this can be dropped" Dumbledore said taking steps back. Voldemort walked up to him taking small steps. "I'm disappointed in you Dumbledore I taught you were a brave man" Voldemort said once again stepping in front of him. "You will never scare anyone Tom you will be defeated" Dumbledore said before turning around. "So we're not going to fight old man" Voldemort asked knowing the answer.

"Not today" Dumbledore said as his army turned to walk away. Voldemort gave his weird laugh before he turned around to look at the Death Eaters. "Isn't that a pity" Voldemort said tucking his wand into his robe. "Not of enough people for the old man's army" Voldemort said. Meanwhile while Harry was eating the food Voldemort gave him he felt sick and dizzy before he fainted on the hard cold floor running out of breath as darkness took over him.

* * *

**I hoped everyone enjoyed Chapter Nine**

**Continue to review, read, favorite, and follow**

**Next Chapter-Ron and Hermonie return**


	9. Chapter 10: Ron and Hermonie return S2:2

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Chapter 10, (Disclaimer: Only own Plot)**

**Note: This happens one day after Harry's disappearance**

**Note: This Chapter is an extended version to Chapter 4.**

* * *

Ron and Hermonie searched everywhere for Harry but they couldn't find him. "Do you think he's hurt" Hermonie asked shedding a tear. Ron came up to her and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry Monie Dumbledore will know what's going on" Ron said pulling at Hermonie's hand taking them to Dumbledore's office. When they made it to his office they saw Severus on the ground in pain. They ran in trying to see what was going on.

Dumbledore stopped what he was doing and looked up at the shock and hurt on their faces. "Kids what a pleasant surprise what can I do for you" Dumbledore said as he made his way over to them. "We were wondering if you knew where Harry is" Ron spoke up holding Hermonie's shaking hand. "Well kids I know exactly where he is" Dumbledore said as he made his way over back to his desk. "Where is he" Hermonie asked as she hurriedly made her way over to his desk.

Dumbledore motioned for Severus to leave. When the door was shut Ron and Hermonie sat in the two chairs in front of his desk. "Harry has betrayed us" Dumbledore said looking down. "What do you mean he betrayed us" Ron asked curiously tapping his hand on his desk. "He's with Voldemort" Dumbledore said and the two teens gasped out in pure horror and disbelief. Ron not wanting to believe this shook his head before walking out the room slamming the door.

After Staring at the door for a moment Hermonie turned around and Looked at Dumbledore. "Is this true Professor" Hermonie asked trying not to believe what she was just told. "Yes I'm very sorry" Dumbledore said to Hermonie. Hermonie just nodded her head and turned to walk away to hear Dumbledore's voice. "Sometimes the people you love isn't who they are" Dumbledore said and she looked at him once more before walking out the room. "Stupid Girl" Dumbledore said.

When Hermonie made it back to the Gryfindor Common Room she saw Ron pacing around the room in complete anger. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder only for it to be pushed off roughly. "Ron please calm down" Hermonie said trying to calm him down. "How the bloody Hell am I suppose to calm down when our friend betrayed our trust !" Ron shouted angrily. McGonagall came in a rush and saw the two of them fighting with each other.

Ron said nothing as he just walked out of the room. Hermonie fell to the ground upset. McGonagall walked over to her holding her gently whispering kind words into her ear. Meanwhile Severus was trying to fix up his cut cheek with the healing spell. After his cut was fixed He took a set next to some old pictures of himself. One of them caught his eye and he took it into his hand. He looked down at the picture showing him and Lily laughing together in their third year. He shed a tear letting if fall into the picture. He placed the picture on the desk making his way out the room.

Dumbledore was in his office looking into the pensive at old memories of Harry. Bringing him to the Dursleys, Giving Harry the sword of Gryfindor. Finding him looking at the Mirror of Erised, and him being sorted into Gryfindor. He knew he had to get the boy back here but didn't exactly know how. He hit his hand angrily on the Pensive shedding blood and tears at the slight pain. He knew one day and one day soon that boy and Voldemort would be dead.

* * *

**I hoped Everyone enjoyed Chapter Ten**

**Read, Review, and continue following**

**Next Chapter-Truths &amp; Kisses**

**Most people have been asking if Severus' died. You'll find out his story in the next season.**


	10. Chapter 11: Truths & Kisses S2:3

**Voldemort's Mate **

**Chapter 11: Truth &amp; Kisses**

**(Disclaimer: I only own plot)**

* * *

I work up to a bright light staring down at me. I looked around and only saw Severus' at my side. "What happened" I crooked out because of my hurting throat. Severus' turned to me and gave a slight smile. "I'm let Voldemort tell you" Severus said walking out the room. Only a moment later Voldemort came rushing in pulling me into his tight embrace. He looked up and I saw his eyes were blood-shot. "I thought I lost you" Voldemort said still hugging me tight giving my forehead a gentle kiss. "What Happened" I asked again

"We found you almost dead in my secret room" Voldemort said beginning to cry again. I took my hand cleaning up to falling tears then brought his face to mine. I began slowly until Voldemort stuck his tongue in my mouth grabbing my waist. He took his mouth of mine bringing it to the crook of my neck. He began trailing his tongue up and down my neck making a moan escape my lips. Voldemort smirked before he bit down hard on my sensitive spot. I bucked my hips up to meet his erection and we both groaned in unison before a knock on the door interrupted us.

The door creaked opening and Draco came in making his way towards my bed. "What the fuck are you doing here" I growled out when hands rubbed my shoulder. "I asked him to come" Voldemort said getting out of the bed. "Why did you do that" I said now angry and I looked over and saw the smirk on Draco's mouth. "You better wipe that smirk of your face or I will" I threatened and the smirk disappeared like that. "I called so you to could make up" He said before leaving the room

Me and Draco were left alone. Neither one of us spoke for an hour till he began to speak. "I'm sorry" He said and I looked at him like he was about to lose his mind. "What" I asked needing to see if I heard right. "I'm sorry for everything I said or did to you" He said and I could tell his apology was sincere. I didn't say anything for a while thinking about what he said. I was wondering how this was all brought up. But I decided to give him a chance and be nice to him.

"Thankyou Draco that really means something to me" I said and he looked at me with the same look I gave him earlier. "What" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought you wouldn't forgive me so easily" He said and he did have a point. I really never believed anything he said but this time it sounded like he was really trying. "I'm also sorry for hurting you Draco" I said now owing him an apology. He said nothing as he just held out his hand for me.

"Truths" He said while waiting for me. I grabbed his hand in mine shaking it. "Truths" I said believing that our feud was finally over. Our hands broke apart in and a spit second Draco was straddling my lap. "Draco get of me" I yelled now once again angry at him. He said nothing as he crashed his lips on to mine. I was still weak from me fainting and my throat was hurting too much to scream. Draco moved his hips against making my lips apart and he stuck his tongue into my mouth. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. "Help !" I screamed and only moments later both Voldemort, Severus and Lucius flooded the room.

Severus and Lucius pulled Draco of me pulling out of the room. Voldemort came to my side pulling me into his embrace. "Love did he hurt you" Voldemort asked and I pulled back to see his eyes darkening in anger. "No he just tried to rape me" I said now starting to shed tears. Voldemort once again pulled me into his embrace whispering kind and smoothing words into my ear. I gripped his shirt tighter as I began to sob harder. _Why does everything happen to me_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**I hoped everyone enjoyed Chapter Eleven**

**Review and Follow**

**Next Chapter- The Season Finale chapter "Am I pregnant ?"**


	11. Chapter 13: Am I Pregnant? S2:4

**Voldemort's Mate **

**Season Finale**

**(Disclaimer: I only own plot)**

* * *

I woke up the morning after the incident with Draco feeling nauseous. I tried getting out of bed when I felt two arms wrapped tightly around me. I turned to my side and Saw Voldemort looking at me with lust. He began kissing my neck trailing his hand lower. I could feel myself hardening as his hand finally made it inside my boxers. I felt myself about to vomit. I pushed him away harshly and ran towards the bathroom leaning over the toilet.

I felt myself getting weaker and dropped to the ground. I began vomiting into the toilet losing breath. I could hear Voldemort calling my name from a distance. He made his way over to me rubbing my stomach. I took my hand pushing him of me making him land on his butt. on the ground. He looked at me surprised and hurt. He stood up and left only coming back moments later with Severus next to him.

"How long have you've felt bad Potter" Severus asked as he came over to me bending down to reach my height. "A couple of days" I responded and looked up and saw the anger driven across Voldemort's face. He angrily grabbed Severus by his shirt pulling him away and coming down to my height. "Why are you just not telling me Harry" He said demanding and answer. I ignored him flushing the toilet and turning to walk out of the bathroom. I felt a hand pulling me back into a hard chest wrapping his arms around me.

"Severus is going to get your blood so we can find out what's wrong with you" Voldemort said. I saw Severus pull a needle out of his bag coming over to me. I began shaking violently highly afraid of needles. Voldemort rubbed his hand up and down my arm trying to calm me down. Severus took the needle and pointed it towards my right shoulder. I took a deep breath as I felt the needle going into my arm. I shredded a few tears and the pain. Voldemort started kissing them away tightening his grip on my waist.

I saw my blood pouring into the needle and I felt myself getting dizzy. Severus began pulling out the needle and I saw a little blood pour out. Severus flicked his wand stopping and cleaning up the blood. "I be back in an hour with the results" Severus said walking out of the room closing the door. Voldemort picked me up in his arms carrying me back to the bed. He laid me down on the bed pulling up the covers kissing my forehead.

"How come you never told me you were sick" Voldemort asked as he laid down next to me. "I taught the feeling would just pass Okay" I said ignored. Voldemort face turned a shade of red getting out of the bed. "NO THIS IS NOT OKAY HARRY!" Voldemort said. I flinched at his sudden anger covering my head up with the blanket. I heard Voldemort sigh before sitting back on the bed taking the cover away from my head.

"Harry love I'm sorry I'm just worried" Voldemort said pulling me into his arms. "Worried about what" I asked quietly as I turned around so I could look into his eyes. I saw his tears fall down his cheek. "About losing you Harry" He said and I was about to respond when Severus once again came running into the room. "What is it Severus" I asked as he came to stand next to my bed.

**Harry I think you might be pregnant.**

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 15: It Begins Here S3:1

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Season Premiere**

**Note: Season 3 will contain ten chapters**

**Note: Let the final season begin**

**(Disclaimer: I only own plot)**

* * *

Harry was eating breakfast in the manor when he was surrounded by arms on his growing stomach. Voldemort kissed Harry's cheek before seating right next to him. "How do you feel" He asked Harry putting a hand on Harry stomach. "I'm good he's just been kicking" Harry said continuing to eat his breakfast when Severus came in with a note in his hand. He made it over to Voldemort handing him the letter that was addressed to him.

"What is that" Harry asked and Voldemort shrugged his shoulder. "Nothing love just finish your food" Voldemort said handing the letter back to Severus whispering something in his ear before Severus walked out of the room. Harry put his fork down angrily walking out the room running up to Severus and catching the letter in his hand. Severus turned surprise until Voldemort came behind Harry grabbing the letter from him.

"What is in that letter you don't want me to know about" Harry screamed holding his stomach looking at Severus' and back at Voldemort guilty face. Voldemort walked away leaving him and Severus alone. Harry grunted angrily walking out the manor sitting on the ground. Harry felt betrayed that secrets were being kept from him. What was in that letter I wasn't to know about. He saw Lucius walking up to him sitting next to him in the garden.

"Harry what's wrong" Lucius asked putting a hand on Harry's shoulder only for it to be ripped of. Harry looked at him with complete hatred in his eyes. "Leave me alone Malfoy" Harry said getting up to leave when Lucius pulled him back down. Harry screamed in anger when Voldemort appeared in front of them pointing his wand at Lucius. Lucius let go of Harry's hand walking back into the manor. Lucius walked up to Voldemort with an apologetic look before leaving.

For the rest of the day Harry locked himself in their bedroom not letting Voldemort or Severus' in. Voldemort walked around the manor thinking if he should tell Harry what was in the letter. It could hurt Harry and that would hurt him but he didn't want Harry to see the letter. Severus walked up behind him putting a hand on his shoulders. "You need to tell him" Severus said and Voldemort made up his mind walking back towards the bedroom.

When he made it to the door he knocked on the door twice with no answer. He put his ear up to the door and heard moans come from inside the room. He angrily pointed his wand at the door. Inside the room Harry was behind the door sitting down against it crying in pain as his stomach was hurting. He wanted to know if the baby was okay but didn't have the heart to look Voldemort in the eye. He was suddenly thrown towards the wall head first being knocked unconscious.

Voldemort muttered a spell and the door flew of his hinges towards the wall. He walked and saw a knocked out and bloody Harry against the wall. He ran towards Harry picking hum up and moving them towards the bed. He screamed Severus' name before leaning down over Harry's body clutching him tightly. Voldemort saw blood running down Harry's head and feeling Harry's body turning cold. Voldemort began shaking violently as tears ran down his face. The last thing Voldemort saw was Severus running into the room before he also blacked out.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Notes for this chapter: Harry is two months pregnant, The baby is a boy**

**Questions: What is exactly in the letter given to Voldemort ?**


	13. Dumbledore's Announcement S3:2

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Note: Season 3 will contain ten chapters**

**Note: Final Season**

**Note: Updates will become slower since I'm back at school.**

**(Disclaimer: I only own plot)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Dumbledore's Announcement**

Dumbledore was in his office Writting a note to Lord Voldemort. He was giving up at trying to get Harry back and now focused on killing him and Voldemort. He was knocked out of him mind when Lucius appeared in front of him. Dumbledore walked over to him shaking his hand tightly letting go and walking them to his desk. Lucius sat down in front of him with an orange envelope. He handed the envelope taking out small pictures.

Dumbledore widen his eyes laying them across the desk. The pictures showed a developing baby. Dumbledore smiled devilousy. He looked up at Lucius proudly. "Good Job Lucius" Dumbledore said and with a flick of the elder wand, Lucius felt his vision return to his eyes. Lucius smiled shaking Dumbledore's hand once again before leaving. Dumbledore rose from his desk and walked out of the room towards the Gryfindor common room.

He walked in and noticed the Gryfindor's sitting in the same room. He then saw Ron and Hermonie walk in tears in both of their eyes. Dumbledore laughed at how stupid they could be in his mind before the room became quiet. "I have an announcement" Dumbledore said holding out his hand handing Ron and Hermonie the pictures. "What's this" Ron asked looking closely at the pictures studying them. Dumbledore hesitated before opening his mouth.

"Harry is pregnant with Lord Voldemort's baby" Dumbledore said and Ron violently ripped them throwing on the ground running out the room Hermonie hot on his tail. Ron punched the wall furiously punching right through the wall. Hermonie grab his shoulder from behind only to be pushed of him hitting the wall. Ron looked at her with all hurt in his eyes before talking. "We need to find him" Ron said through gritted teeth. Hermonie looked confused before realization hit.

"Ron we can't do that" Hermonie said and Ron ignored her words still walking along side the hall. Hermonie grabbed his wrist forcing him to turn around. Ron ripped his hand out of her grip but stayed in place. "We can't go find Harry Ron" Hermonie said and Ron shook his head leaning against the wall. "He owes us an explanation" Ron said looking down at his bloody knuckle. Hermonie knew in her mind she missed Harry, but Ron was right.

Dumbledore saw the hurt looks on the Gryfindor's faces seeing his plan fall right into action. "Harry has turned his back on us bad were turning our back on him" Seamus said and the fellow Gryfindor's nodding their heads. Dumbledore nodded walking to the middle of the room. "We need brave fighters to fight against them to destroy them before they destroy us" Dumbledore said and listening to the Gryfindor's agreeing expression. "Well fight with you" Neville said.

Ron and Hermonie were in their dorms ready to leave to find Harry in the middle of the night. The secretly apparted away landing in the middle of a large manor. Ron and Hermonie looked around their surroundings searching for any signs of who the manor belong to. They heard footsteps approaching. They turned around and saw Severus looking at them with anger and disgust. Ron and Hermonie then saw another person come down and was face to face with Voldemort.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Notes for this chapter: Lucius is betraying Voldemort to Dumbledore**


	14. Harry and Hermonie and Ron reunite S3:3

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Note: Season 3 will contain ten chapters**

**Note: Final Season**

**Note: Updates will become slower since I'm back at school.**

**(Disclaimer: I only own plot) (3 of 10 chapters)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Harry and Hermonie and Ron reunite**

Ron and Hermonie were holding out their wands when Voldemort came closer to them. With a snap of his finger both of their wands disappeared into Voldemort's robe. Ron pushed Hermonie behind him as Voldemort stepped forward. "Who are these kids Severus" Voldemort asked darkly as he raised his wand to Ron's chest. Severus pushed his hand on Voldemort's shoulder relaxing him. "These are Potter's friends" Severus said.

Voldemort lowered his wand glaring at them. "What are you doing here" Voldemort asked walking and sitting down in his throne. "Were here to see Harry" Hermonie said and Voldemort eyes widened as tears form. "What's wrong with Harry" Ron asked darkly as his eyes showed anger. "Potter is in a coma" Severus said and Hermonie gasped while Ron stood there motionless. Voldemort walked out of the room back upstairs.

Ron and Hermonie followed him despite Severus' words into a large room. They saw Voldemort knelt in a chair looking at Harry's stilled body. Ron and Hermonie walked forward-looking down at their friend who was in a deep sleep. Voldemort grabbed Harry's hand in his tightly leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Please Harry wake up Please" Voldemort whispered shedding a tear on Harry's cheek.

Ron and Hermonie held hands as their friend laid there. They noticed a slight movement and looked at Harry's stomach. They both smiled watching the developing baby move inside Harry's stomach. Voldemort smiled also laying a hand on Harry's stomach caressing it. Voldemort turned to Harry as he felt his hand being held on tightly. "Harry" Voldemort said as Harry's eyes opened revealing green almond eyes.

Harry turned his head to Voldemort smiling one. "What happened" Harry asked as he was engulfed into a hug as he heard Voldemort sobbing. Harry slowly and painfully raised his hand and rubbed his back. He looked up eyes widened as he noticed two familiar people staring down at him. His heart fastened as they came closer to him Ron laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We taught we lost you mate" Ron said looking at Voldemort's retreating body.

"What are you guys doing here" Harry asked. Ron and Hermonie looked at each other before answering. "Ron and I was our way angry at you for becoming his so-called lover." Hermonie said pointing at Voldemort. "You betrayed us Harry how could you do that" Ron asked his temper flaring up. "I didn't betray you" Harry said lowly. "Yes you did" Ron yelled and Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron. "Back up from Harry" Voldemort said angrily as he face reddened.

Ron backed up as Severus opened the door. "Leave or die" Voldemort said blocking Harry from Ron's slight. Ron hit the door before rushing out the door. Hermonie soon followed as Severus walked out leaving Voldemort and Harry alone. "Why do they hate me" Harry sobbed and Voldemort grabbed his hand kissing his cheek. "Forget about them love you have me and that's all you need" Voldemort said kissing Harry's lip.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	15. Severus' Talk with Dumbledore S3:4

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Note: Final Season**

**Note: Updates will become slower since I'm back at school.**

**(Disclaimer: I only own plot) (4 of 10 chapters)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Severus' talk with Dumbledore**

Severus was waiting for Dumbledore to arrive tapping his foot on the ground twirling his necklace around in his hand. The door opened revealing Dumbledore with dark clothing. Severus gulped turning his head to face the other side of the room. Severus felt his throat tightening up his breathing slowing down. "I see you are still alive Severus" Dumbledore said releasing the curse from Severus. Severus felt a tear roll down his cheek when it was burned away.

"No crying Severus" Dumbledore said sitting down in the chair behind his desk. Severus nodded rubbing his thighs under the desk. "So Severus you know what's going to happen today" Dumbledore asked as he pulled his wand onto the table. Severus felt his heart quickening as he slowly moved his hand into his robe. With one wave of his wand Severus arm broke in half. Severus screamed in agony as he arm snapped.

"Your not getting away this time Severus" Dumbledore said standing up sitting on his desk in front of Severus. The both looked up as Lucius stuck his head into the room. "Come in Lucius" Dumbledore said and Lucius walked in with his hand wrapped around Ron's neck. Once close to Dumbledore, Lucius threw Ron on the ground harshly. Dumbledore walked over to him bending down to see Ron's face. "I know what you have done Wesley" Dumbledore snarled.

"How could you" Ron asked rubbing his hurting head. "It's part of my plan I have with Harry Potter" Dumbledore said turning the way around. "What plans" Ron asked and he was suddenly lifted of the ground towards the pensive. Dumbledore plucked one of his hairs dropping it in. The pensive shined brightly as the memories showed up. "Drop your head" Dumbledore said and Ron dropped his head in the pensive looking at the Memories

"_Are you sure" He heard Severus say, "Yes I'm sure it's the only way Severus" Dumbledore says, "You think killing the boy is the best" Severus said and Harry felt his temper rise listening he couldn't be it the man he trusted the most was planning to kill him._

_"What about the dark lord sir" Severus said, "What about him" Dumbledore asked, "Killing the boy will only make him stronger you can stand the chance" Severus said, "I suppose only Harry has the strength to bring him down" He said, "So you're saying you have harry kill Voldemort then you kill him" Severus said, "He has many dangerous powers we have no choice" He said departing out of the room leaving Severus._

The memories finished and Ron lifted his head out the pensive running towards Dumbledore. He was suddenly slammed against the wall cracking his back. "Your planning on killing Harry!, How could you" Ron said falling onto the ground. "To have both of those idiots gone" Dumbledore said pulling out his wand pointing it at Ron. "Your not going to get away with this!" Ron yelled at him. Dumbledore laughed in response before raising his wand once more. "Avada Kendrava" Dumbledore said and a flash of green light hit Ron. In seconds Ron was dead.

Dumbledore then proceeded towards Severus grabbing his wand snapping it into. "Trader" Severus yelled at Lucius running towards him. "Avada Kendrava" Dumbledore yelled. The flash of green light sent Severus to the ground. Severus gasped one more time before his heart stopped completely. A scream could be heard from outside the room before it stopped as the person ran away. "I'll get her" Lucius said running after Hermonie.

Dumbledore walked back over to his desk stepping over the dead bodies of Ron and Severus.

* * *

**Notes for this Chapter: Ron and Severus are dead and will not be seen again for the rest of the story. Severus received the note from Dumbledore the day after Ron and Hermonie left Riddle Manor.**

**To be continued...**


	16. Harry's emergency birth S3:5

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Note: Final Season**

**Note: Updates will become slower since I'm back at school.**

**(Disclaimer: I only own plot) (5 of 10 chapters)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Harry's Emergency Birth**

Harry woke up to blood running down his legs furiously. He got out of the bed before crashing onto the ground in agonizing pain. Voldemort woke up to the noise moving his arm to feel Harry when he felt warm blood. He heard groaning from the other side of the bed. He jumped out of the bed in only his boxers to find Harry barely alive in his own pool of blood. "Harry wake up please" He said as he tried shaking him awake. He yelled Severus' name only for the minutes to pass by without a response. He pulled Harry into his arms departing them to the hospital room.

One of the nurses rushed over grabbing Harry from Voldemort putting him into a chair before rushing him of to a hospital room. Voldemort followed as he watched as Harry's lifeless body was put on the hospital bed before he wad pushed out by a doctor. "You cannot be in here" The doctor said as he locked the door so Voldemort couldn't get in. Inside the room nurses and doctors surrounded Harry as a doctor cut through Harry's stomach with a blade. After his stomach was opened the doctor reached in pulling out the newborn baby.

As the baby was pulled put another leg appeared from Harry's stomach. "It's twins" A doctor yelled as he handed the first baby boy to a nurse. The doctor once again reached into Harry pulling out another baby boy. As the second baby was risked away the doctor noticed Harry's heartbeat was slowing down. A nurse ran over to him pumping his heart from the outside as the doctor closed up Harry's stomach. Outside Voldemort was walking back and forth.

When he was about to barge in two nurses came out holding two premature babies in their hands. Voldemort raced after them as his newborn children were only covered in a blood towel. He paused in his movements when he saw Lucius standing next to him. "Hello my lord" Lucius said moving to stand in front of him. "Lucius move out of my way" He said trying to push him out-of-the-way as he lost sight of the nurses carrying his children. "Don't you want to know how Potter is" Lucius said and Voldemort lost his tract of taught at the mention of his beloved.

"Is he okay" Voldemort asked turning back around. "I don't know the doctors said he lost a lot of blood and his powers were weakening" Lucius finished putting a hand on his shoulder. Voldemort brushed it of looking Lucius in his eyes. "What does this mean" Voldemort asked hearing the shivers in his voice. Lucius ducked his head to hide his growing smile before looking back up. "They say Harry might not survive the night" Lucius said walking away towards the direction of Harry's room leaving a dumbfounded Voldemort.

Harry woke up to a bright light and two familiar people hovering over him. He opened his eyes fully and noticed the smiling faces of his parents. "Hello sweetheart" Lily said moving out-of-the-way as James reached down pulling his son up. "What's going on" Harry asked with a smile on his face. "You're in limbo" James said walking over to Lily grabbing her hand. "Are you guys mad at me" Harry asked ducking his head. Lily pulled away from James walking over to him. Harry looked up at his mother's smiling and loving face. "We love you always no matter who you choose to be"

Harry smiled at her before noticing a small hole closing. "You have to go back now" James and Lily both said walking Harry over to the hole. As he walked in he looked back as his parents smiling face as they disappeared into the white light. The hole closed behind him as he was left with darkness surrounding him. He heard someone people speaking loudly next to him. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed Dumbledore &amp; Lucius smiling at him before his eyes closed again.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Only 5 more chapters left before the end of the story !**


	17. Dumbledore Disappear's S3:6

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Note: Final Season**

**Note: Updates will become slower since I'm back at school.**

**(Disclaimer: I only own plot) (6 of 10 chapters)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Dumbledore Disappear**

Albus Potter Riddle (born. December 1, 1997)

Tommy Harry Riddle (born. December 1, 1997)

**The letter mentioned earlier in Season 3 will be answered in this chapter.**

**December 14, 1997**

Harry and Voldemort along with the twins were back home with the boys after two and a half week in the hospital. Voldemort had recently found about Lucius betray and the death of Severus &amp; Ron in the hand of Dumbledore. Hermonie was still nowhere to be found after a week missing. Harry had spent the last few days alone with the twins as Voldemort had left on a mission. He was still shocked about what was in the letter Voldemort was secretly hiding from him. He was shocked to find out the sexual relationship between the two.

He had also found out about the early relationship between Voldemort and his father. Voldemort was angry that Harry had found it and said some pretty harsh words to him. Harry spent the day afterwards alone with the boys on the other side of the manor while Voldemort cooled down. Voldemort had left the manor and haven't returned in days as Harry began to worry. Harry at the moment was rocking Albus to sleep crushed about the death of Ron and Hermonie and Voldemort missing. Tommy was on his stomach sucking his tiny thumb.

Harry eventually put the boys back to bed in the nursery before walking to the room he shared with the Dark Lord. He walked in and saw a trail of blood leading to the closet. He slowly walked to the closet opening it. He was horrified when he saw a dead and bloody Hermonie. He then leaned down picking up a note to him. He opened and saw the most dreadful words. _"You will be next along with your mudblood children" _He dropped the note running back up to the boy's room. He opened the door frantically. He was soon calm when he noticed the boys still sleeping.

He picked them up running to the secret room below the Manor. He opened the door and put the twins down on the king sized bed. He then conquered up baby food for the twins along with food for him before shutting the door and putting a lock enchantment spell from the inside. He dropped his wand on the bed and picked up a crying Tommy. He looked into the baby's eyes and noticed they were the same color as Voldemort's. He slipped one tear missing who was supposed to be his mate. He gently sat down as he bottled feed his newborn son.

After his talk with his parents in limbo, He decided to stay for his children and to die. when it's time. He looked down on his hand and saw that he still had blood on his hand. He didn't want to believe that both of the people who were suppose to be his friends are now dead. He was 18-years old and already a father and was being tracked down to be killed. He felt anxiety take over him as he taught about the moments that hurt him the most.

1). His parents death

2). Sirius' death

3). Voldemort leaving him alone

4). Finding out that his friends were death

5). His first true love "Cedric" Killed.

Harry felt like his whole word was crashing down right in front of him. At the top of it all Dumbledore has disappeared from Hogwarts with a large group of followers. Harry felt like he should have died. Being dead was the only thing Harry taught that could make him happy again. But every time he looked at his children that taught would rush away. He was knocked out of his thoughts when the room turned a fiery read as someone appeared from the fire. He held his children to his chest shielding them feeling his death about to come.

He opened his eyes and saw Voldemort standing right before him. He walked closer to his family embracing them. Harry tried getting out of his embarrassed only to be hugged tighter. Voldemort pulled them close whispering words to Harry in a loving tone. Voldemort let him go pulling a black box out of his dark clothing. He opened the box revealing at 30 carrot ring. He placed it on Harry's finger and looking him in the eye.

"Marry Me"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**The next chapter will be either Harry or Voldemort dying (Haven't decided who)**

**Only 4 more chapters left till the end of the story.**


	18. Voldemort Marries Harry S3:7

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Note: Final Season**

**Note: Updates will become slower since I'm back at school.**

**(Disclaimer: I only own plot) (7 of 10 chapters)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Voldemort Marries Harry **

**January 1, 1998**

It was the day of Voldemort and Harry's weeding. Harry reluctantly agreed to marry him to his age, but agreed to because of the twins. The only people at the weeding would be Harry, Voldemort, the twins, a pastor, and ten of Voldemort's closes death eaters. Harry was in his room getting ready when a knock was heard outside the door. "Come in" Harry said and turned ever so slightly when he saw Draco's face in his mirror. Harry stared at the boy who had tried to rape him only months ago. Draco was wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie.

"What are you doing here Malfoy" Harry said pointing his wand at the blond as he wondered into the room. Draco closed the door sitting down in the chair next to it. Draco then pulled out a small box throwing it in Harry's direction to catch. Harry caught it in his hand and noticed a small lock on they box. "What's this" Harry said trying to open the box as he heard Draco's laughter. "You're going to need this" Draco said holding out a silver key in his hand. Harry reached up and grabbed it sitting back down opening the box.

Inside was a mini wand. Harry looked confused before reading the words. "_Time Travel" _Harry picked it up the wand placing it in his hand. "What's this for" Harry asked looking at the little stick that glowed in his hand. "I need to show you something" Draco said moving and walking towards him grabbing his elbow. "Show me what I have to leave in a minute" Harry said as Draco grabbed his wand from his hand holding it. "Don't worry it's just a fun surprise" Draco said before whispering words to the wand.

Seconds later the room began to shake as the wand glowed bright yellow before Harry and Draco disappeared out of sight. Harry and Draco came to a stop in a bathroom in Hogwarts. "Where are we" Harry asked Draco as Draco pulled out a invisibility cloak putting it over them. "This is year 2019 Harry" Draco said as the door opened revealing two teens. Harry looked closely at one of them as one of them looked familiar. Draco smirked as they watched the boys walk into a stall together. "Who are they" Harry asked looking at Draco smiling face.

"Those are our children Harry" Draco said tapping Harry's shoulder. Harry froze as he started to think if that was really his future child with Draco's son. "You and me are going to be in-laws" Draco said before the both disappeared out of sight. Draco and Harry made it back to 1998 moments later and just in time as Voldemort opened the door holding their twins. "Are you ready to get married love" Voldemort asked him coming into the room. Harry didn't answer him as he looked closer at his twins and realised which son he saw. Albus

Harry looked up at Voldemort's eyes and nodded looking at him before walking out the room. Voldemort looked at Draco angrily grabbing his throat. "What the fuck did you do Malfoy" Draco said as the twins started to cry. "I showed him the future" Draco said before removing Voldemort's hand and walked out of the room. Voldemort glared at his retreating form as he remembered everyone was waiting on him. He walked out of the room as he heard voices come from a nearby room. He waved it of as he made he way to marry Harry.

Voldemort and Harry were smiling as the held each other in their arms as a newlywed couple. Voldemort smiled as he saw Harry resisting scratching himself. He let him go before leaving Harry running back into the manor to check on the cake. As he made his way to the kitchen he was pinned up against the wall a body moving up on him. He smiled as he thought it was Harry before a knife was plunged into his back. Voldemort screamed in agony as he fell to the ground with blood rushing out of his back. He looked up and saw Draco's smiling face.

"You'll be seeing your precious little family soon mudblood" Draco said as he watched the Dark Lords eyelids close as he took his last breath. Draco shivered and relaxed as he felt Dumbledore and Lucius coming up behind him. "Good job son" Lucius answered patting his son on the back. Dumbledore leaned down to Voldemort's deceased body trailing his finger nail across his face. "You've lost this battle Tom burn in Hell" Dumbledore said and smiled as he saw Harry holding the twins with a hurt expression.

"Your turn" Dumbledore said before throwing a curse at Harry.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Only 3 more chapters left !**


	19. Dumbledore Kidnap's Harry S3:8

**Voldemort's Mate**

**Note: Final Season**

**(Disclaimer: I only own plot) (8 of 10 chapters)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Dumbledore Kidnap's Harry **

Harry woke hours later in Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office. He struggled to break free as his arms and legs were magically tied up. Dumbledore tuned in his chair and smiled at Harry reaching under his desk for a small box. Harry remembered the events that happened and began to frantic as he was missing his boys. "Well isn't it Harry Potter, Long time no see" Dumbledore said opening the box pulling put the elder wand that belonged to Voldemort before his death. "What did you do to my kids you bastard" Harry screamed at him showing the professor all his anger.

"Why the sudden Attitude Potter, you're little demons called children are with Lucius" Dumbledore explained holding up the wand. Lucius walked in with blood on his hands followed by Draco who was holding the twins in his hands nearly strangling them. Harry tried to reach for his wand in his pocket before his hand was shot with a curse shot from Lucius. "My Harry you just want give up, your beloved husband is dead and you about to witness you kid's death" Dumbledore said walking over to Draco picking up the twins in his arms.

"How could you do this Dumbledore" Harry asked the man as he strolled by him. Dumbledore placed the twins in a cage locking it before pulling out a note hidden away in a spell book in his office. He took the paper out walking back over to his desk before sitting down. "Do you know what this is Mr. Potter" Lucius said pointing at the paper in Dumbledore's hands. Harry shook his head no before Dumbledore looked up at him with a quirk smirk. "Lord Voldemort is my son Potter" Dumbledore said placing the paper on his desk.

Harry thought for a moment before everything came since. "Your not Dumbledore" Harry whispered and the man nodded as he stood up and stood in front of him. "I am Tom Riddle Sr." He said before everything changed in a blink of an eye. "Where is the real Dumbledore" Harry asked the man as he started to transform into a middle-aged man. "He's dead Harry" He said turning around and Harry gasped as the man now looked like a Riddle and not Dumbledore. "When did you kill him" Harry asked needing the truth to that letter.

"April of last year, right before you went to my son" He said holding out his hand to show a familiar dark mark. With a wave of the elder wand Harry was free of the ropes and dashed over to his crying twins. "I was the one who sent that letter to Voldemort last year and wrote Dumbledore's name one it to trick you both" He said walking to stand over Harry. "You see all of this was planned out to get you here, to bad you're going to have to die" He said walking over to Lucius and Draco who were standing quietly in the room.

"Why would you want to kill your own son" Harry asked opening the box letting out the twins holding them tightly to his chest. "To get him out-of-the-way to get to you" He said standing behind Draco wrapping an arm around his stomach. "Your his mate are you Draco" Harry asked the blond and got a nod in response. Voldemort's father kissed Draco's neck rubbing his hand up and down his body. "What do you want from me why do you want to kill me" Harry asked standing up with the twins in hand walking over to the other side of the room.

"You are the most powerful wizard every known, and if I kill you, your power will give me enough strength to take down the Wizarding world" He finished walking over to Harry holding out the elder wand pointing it directly where Harry's heart is located. "How are you alive I thought Voldemort killed you years ago, I saw your grave" Harry said and Voldemort's father laughed hysterically before calming down ready to kill. "He didn't kill me he froze me Potter" He said ready to kill before the door slammed open...

* * *

**Tune in for the final chapter on September 16, 2014.**


	20. The War Begins S3:9

**Voldemort's Mate**

**The War Begins**

**Series Finale/Final Chapter**

**Season 3, Chapter 9**

**(Disclaimer: I only own Plot)**

**A/N: Sequel announcement below**

**A/N: The last chapter is finally here. After four months of working on this story it's finally coming to a shocking end. I will be making a sequel that is set 13 years after the ending of this chapter.**

* * *

The door slammed opened revealing Dumbledore &amp; Voldemort with wands raised up. Harry was yanked up by the collar with a knife against his throat. Voldemort with a wave of his wand made a puff of smoke appear making everything invisible. Carefully Voldemort searched the room for Harry &amp; the twins. He was able to find the boys but not Harry by the time the smoke let up. He rushed back to the door handing the twins to Dumbledore. "Take them &amp; Run" Voldemort whispered to him, and with a slight nod Dumbledore rushed out of the room.

Voldemort turned around and found himself cornered by his Father &amp; Draco. "Going somewhere son" Tom asked him pointing his wand at him. "What are you going to do you can't kill me" Voldemort smirked and his Father showed a devious smirk before he muttered a word under his breath making a flash of blue light hit Voldemort. He suddenly felt cold looking down and noticed that his legs were beginning to freeze up. He heard Harry shouting his name before the ice reached his face freezing up freezing his whole body.

"Draco take my son to the top of the tower and throw him of" Tom instructed and Draco walked from his father to the frozen body picking it up and dragging it from the room. After the door was closed Tom walked over to Harry who was still trapped in Lucius arms. He grabbed Harry throat throwing him to the ground harshly hearing a snap from Harry's body. He walked over to him bending down to look him eye to eye. "You've lost Potter" He said before taking a deep breath before continuing. "I will find those kids of yours and destroy them" He said standing up.

"What are you going to do with Dumbledore Sir" Lucius asked Tom pointing to Harry who was still moaning in pain on the ground. "Put him in the dungeons; I'll deal with him later" Tom said before walking out of the room. Harry who was still in pain tried to crawl to the door when Lucius foot step on his back stopping him. "Let me go Malfoy; What's your problem" Harry screamed as Lucius stepped on his back harder trying to break it in half. "Shut up Potter you don't on top me anymore not get your ass up" Lucius said keeping his wand on Harry as he got up.

Draco made it finally to the tower with Voldemort's frozen body. As he was ready to push his body of the ice exploded everywhere revealing a demon eyed Voldemort. Draco ran to the door trying to unlock it before Voldemort cast a spell locking it leaving him stuck. Draco desperately tried unlocking the door giving up when he was suddenly lifted of the ground over the edge. "So you think you could stop a Dark Lord, Draco" Voldemort said watching Draco's tears and his breathing picking up. "Goodbye Son" Voldemort said before watching Draco's body hit the ground with a snap. Lucius watched as he son was killed by Voldemort.

Lucius grabbed Harry by his hand cuffing them together before pushing him towards the dungeons. Both Lucius &amp; Harry made it to the dungeons seconds later. Lucius hurriedly took Harry to the last available dungeon. Just as he was pulling out the key to lock the door his wand caught on fire in his hand forcing him to drop it. He looked down and saw it disappear under him. He found the key putting it in the lock before he felt a body behind him. He tuned ready to attack when Voldemort grabbed his throat pushing his nails in. Lucius began crying and screaming before he felt himself choking up blood coughing at the same time before Voldemort grabbed his neck snapping it dropped his body to the ground licking the blood of her hand.

Dumbledore made it back to the secret room that only he and Voldemort knew about before dropping the twins in the room with bottles in their mouth before closing the door and locking it. He quickly and quietly called for his owl with it arriving moments later. He wrote Voldemort &amp; Harry a note telling them were the boys were before wrapping the letter tightly on the bird before sending it of. Dumbledore turned to leave when he was suddenly face to face with Tom. Dumbledore pulled out his wand just as Tom both sending curses at each other meeting in the middle.

Voldemort and Harry made it moments later to grabbed the twins and run. Dumbledore led the battle into the other room to give Voldemort and Harry time to retrieve the children. Voldemort entered the password on the door before it opened revealing the boys both drinking milk in a baby bottle. Voldemort grabbed them both handing now to Harry before pulling out their wands. Just as they were about to leave they saw Dumbledore's body fly against the wall before hitting the ground. Harry gasped as he saw Tom walking around the corner. Voldemort waved his wand making them both disappear barely missing the curse by Tom. When the left Tom went over to Dumbledore's body pulling the elder wand from his hands. He twirled it in his arms before murmuring a curse shooting a blast of fire throughout the school disappearing into it.

* * *

**Sequel-"Albus Mate" will be posted on October 13, 2014.**

**(Albus Mate)-13 years after the ending of Voldemort's Mate a letter discovered in Dumbledore's office will bring back darkness that will finally take down the Wizarding world unless two enemies learn to work together to find an ancient stone.**

**Deleted Scene**

* * *

Deleted Scene

Voldemort frantic not knowing where he was walked around trying to find the nearest living life form. He walked around tquite a bit before finally laying eyes on a group of familiar people staring at him. He slowly but hesitantly walked towards them meeting in the middle. Standing in front of him was his dead mother along with Dumbledore. "Hello Tom" Dumbledore said coming to stand in front of him. "Dumbledore what a pleasant surprise to see you here with my mother" Voldemort said walking around Dumbledore to come face to face with his parents.


	21. Author's Note

**Voldemort's Mate Christmas**

**I would like to anounce that "Voldemort's Mate" will return for a special chapter in December 2014.**

**Also "Albus Mate" was posted on October 13, but cancelled on October 14 due to low ratings**

**I would also like to anounce that Inside Azkaban Prison is cancelled and will air one final chapter in November 2014.**

_**Youfic :)**_


End file.
